


Because He Can

by rabidchild67



Series: The Satchmo Cycle [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dog(s), Gen, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satch just can't catch a moment alone. </p>
<p>Originally written for MMoM 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He Can

“Satch, now, come on – no! Bad dog! Honey!” Sweetie calls as Satchmo settles himself down in the laundry room. Honey comes in, takes one look at the dog and shoos him away with flailing arms.

Later, when MySisterMeg is over for a visit, Satchmo has only just lain himself down in the living room and hears, “Jeez, Ellie, that’s disgusting!”

“Pe-terrrrrr!” Sweetie bleats, and Honey comes and shoos Satch away again. He stands by the back door with a meaningful expression on his face, but no one notices, so he seeks out his pillow and manages to take a nap.

After dinner, Satch has set himself up on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor when a light switches on in the hallway. He glances up from what he is doing and sees Mr. Neal standing in the doorway. He stops, eyeing Mr. Neal with trepidation.

Mr. Neal steps around Satch on his way to the toilet. “Carry on, buddy,” Mr. Neal says with a smile and a pat for Satch’s head. “If I could do that, I’d never leave my apartment.”

So Satchmo goes back to languidly licking his own balls, making contented slurping sounds as he does.

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
